


'Septiplier' Smut: All By Muhself

by Madelyn



Series: Septiplier Smut [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Smut, Technically not Septiplier this time, Vibrators, just read it, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn
Summary: After a rough day (month), Mark decides what he really needs is to just... Relax. This is technically not Septiplier.





	'Septiplier' Smut: All By Muhself

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually enjoy fics with like people just sort of wanking in their bedroom, but I wrote this so here, have at it.

Mark collapsed on his bed. He was already well past his breaking point and was constantly being pushed further. The stress was starting to show in his videos, and fans were worried. He tried to tell them he was fine, but he hadn't been fine since... Since before the 'incident', as he was calling it. Memories of the 'Incident' constantly flooding his life combined with the vivid nightmares weren't helping the stress that already came with his job and his life. 

Mark sighed. He really needed to just relax for a while. A hot shower didn't sound very appealing right now. He could use a drink, but couldn't have one... He could jerk off though. He was always very relaxed after an orgasm, and he could use some relaxed.

Mark didn't bother with porn. He never did. He just opened his pants and freed his cock, stroking himself slowly. It had been a while since he'd done this at all, and even longer since he'd really taken his time and really made it feel good. 

Mark started working the head, applying a bit more pressure before sliding his hand back down the shaft with a moan. When had he last gotten off? It had been a while, hadn't it? This was long overdue.

Mark wasn't sure what reminded him of Mr. Massagey, but it gave him ideas, so he headed over to his recording set up and got the game ready. This time though, he didn't put the controller on his neck, slipping it under his waistband and getting it situated against his cock instead. Once he was done, he got the game set up and started playing. It wasn't long before the vibrations started. 

Mark's mouth hung open, moaning loudly as his hips jerked. He was /definitely/ investing in a vibrator. This felt amazing. He bucked his hips again with a loud gasp. It was /way/ too much pressed right against his cock. He wouldn't last long like this. Mark took the controller out and sat down, getting the controller situated against his crotch, with his boxers as a sort of barricade so the contact wasn't as direct. That was better, not so intense. It still felt amazing, vibrations getting all of his sensitive areas in just the right way.  
He let out another moan as they picked up a notch, hips jerking, and hoped his soundproofing would hold up through this. He didn't want Amy to hear. 

Mark was leaking and aching for release when the vibrations stopped. He groaned loudly, but he had to play the game to get more. Mark let himself calm down a bit before continuing on his dates. 

When the next 'massage' started, Mark was not prepared. He let out a moan that was almost a yell, hips spasming under the stimulation. He was desperate now, bucking up as he held the controller in place, rutting against it. He was so close, so close. Mark yanked the controller away at the last second, bucking up into nothing. He groaned in frustration. Edging was horrible, but the pay off was worth it. He let himself calm down a bit, ghosting a hand over his chest. He thought about experimenting with some fingering, but decided not to. Mark started playing again, letting the current massage run out. He got another one going, not so close to coming now, and put the controller back in his lap. Mark moaned at the contact, biting his lip to keep from crying out. The longer he teased himself, the more sensitive he got and the better it felt. He bucked up against the controller again, finding the guts to free his cock and press the controller to it. He bit back a scream, yanking it away before it sent him over. Next time, he told himself. He could come next time. 

For now he took a short break to regain his composure, playing the game to get the next massage set up. He lifted his shirt and started toying with one of his nipples. It sent amazing feelings right down to his cock. Mark reached down and started touching himself, moaning at the feelings. He was careful not to send himself over, but he slid his hand over the shaft, torturously slow. Back up to the head and back down. He pulled his hand away and returned to the game.

Alright, this time he'd let it happen. Mark pressed the buzzing controller against his crotch, crying out at the sudden pleasure. He held the controller there, bucking up against it. He only needed a little more to tip over. Oh God. That felt good. It was better than anything he'd ever felt before, leaving him practically drooling, blissed out. He didn't want it to end, but he was so close, teetering on the edge of an intense orgasm. He bucked up against the controller again, adding in more friction. So close, so /close/. Mark was holding on as long as he could, biting his lip. How did it feel this good? He was barely holding on, losing his mind to the incredible pleasure shooting through him. The vibrations picked up suddenly and Mark came with a shout, swearing at the intensity of it. The controller kept vibrating right through his orgasm, multiplying the feelings tenfold and pushing him to the point of overstimulation. It left him panting and shaking, completely overwhelmed. 

Mark tossed the buzzing controller off to the side, catching his breath. Amy would have heard him yelling.  
He finally got up and went to the bathroom so he could clean up a bit, maybe change.

"Hey, you okay?" Amy asked, stepping into the bathroom. "I heard you yell."

"It's just that stupid game again."

"I am bread?" She asked.

"That's the one."

"Well lunch is almost ready, but I'll try and limit the amount of bread you have to see today." 

Amy left the room while he continued with the cleaning process. She headed into his recording room, picking up the still vibrating controller. Amy turned on his computer, a bit confused. This wasn't I am bread... /Oh/. She smirked. So /that's/ why he was yelling. Amy added vibrators to her mental list of his 'secret' kinks before heading back out to finish lunch.


End file.
